


My Dragon

by LilianaSnow



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Andy was raped, Bottom Andy, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Andy stumbles back inside. Patrick is upset by what he has to say.





	My Dragon

Andy Hurley was a bouncer at a bar. He never once drank himself, but he was kept in shape and he could fight and win against anyone in the town.

It was never anything strange when he stumbled inside his and his boyfriend's house in terrible shape, never a surprise if he limped. At Pete Wentz's bar, the craziest customers could get the most insane mixes and do the stupidest things. Andy was in charge of making sure they never got too out of hand. However, today had been a bad day, even for the Crossfitter.

There was a new drink called Gasoline, that made crack cocaine seem tame. It had been mixed out of three different engergy drinks, ten vodka shots, and two lime slices, among other things. It made a repeat customer Andy had grown to resent very rowdy, and had given the guy such a hard on that Andy had tried to wrestle him from the back to avoid getting stabbed with it. The guy had always been strong, but usually Andy could get him outside. This day was no different, until the unhappy customer picked him up and threw him against the ally wall.

Andy grunted in pain. "The name's Hurley, not Hurl Me."

The man did not take too kindly to this, and pushed Andy into the wall.

Andy could do nothing as the rowdy douchebag pushed down his pants, shoved his way into Andy. He could only sob and try to get away as the man found his way deeper, deeper, impossibly deep and causing a slight bump on Andy's stomach.

Andy could only scream and attempt to leave, weakly, as he was thrust into against the grimy building. He was reduced to a blubbering mess of tears quite possibly for the first time since he was two. He couldn't do anything but feel the scorching, burning, blistering slide of unprepped and unwrapped dick hurt him.

When he relayed this to Patrick, when he finally got home to his beloved, he was no longer the strong, silent protector of the group. He was the one to need a protector. Patrick, of course, leapt into action after phoning Pete about the guy's behavior and giving him a heads up that Andy would not be returning for a few days.

Then Patrick ran a nice, hot, comforting bath that was just the right temperature for Andy, then slowly began to help him undress. With the utmost care, he cleaned Andy up and lowered him into the bath, gently brushing away dirt and gravel from his wounds. Andy whimpered, leaning onto Patrick's chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he whispered kindly, rubbing his hair sweetly. "I'm right here. I promise, I won't let this hurt you anymore, I have you right here, my love."

Patrick slowly washed Andy, showing extra affection to the sore spots. He let Andy stop him at times, when there just wasn't enough anything for him to be touched there quite yet. He kept whispering words of encouragement and endearment, and an hour later, Andy was stretched out on their bed as Patrick rubbed an aftercare cream -meant for when there was little to no prep during a scene, Patrick's a kinky bastard who loves that- on his ass, careful to get it thick and gloopy, before helping Andy put on boxers. These were made out of silk and had been the wrong size for Patrick, but they had kept on a whim.

Andy curled up as Patrick rubbed his back and supplied him with some herbal tea to ease the pain. He had slipped a few extra ingredients to help Andy sleep as well, then pulled him into a hug. He smiled gently and kissed each of the bruised muscles lightly until Andy was deep asleep, and Patrick curled up with him.

Yes, this had been a stressful night, but it was worth the work when Andy woke up the next morning content enough to kiss Patrick awake as a thank you.


End file.
